Talk:Gwen's Flute
Is this quest possibly broken at all? My warrior isn't getting the quest from her, nor finding a broken flute either. -Kanga 00:07, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Same, my Warrior isn't getting the quest or the flute either. Then again, my Warrior is also level 10. Do you think level might have something to do with it? -- crenel 17:34, 11 March 2006 (GMT-06:00) :::I'm pretty sure that you need to do this quest really soon or you wont be able to get it later. Probably related to completing a certain quest. -- (talk) 18:34, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::::From what I've seen, Gwen updates based upon the party you are in. You can go and solo forever as a non-monk and get this quest, but the minute you step out of the gate with a partner who has completed the quest, it will never be available for you ever again. --Mystisteel 01:58, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Tainted Gwen What the hell is a Tainted Gwen??? (T/ ) 18:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :"If you join a party with someone who had already given the items to her, she will be wearing them already, at which point she is referred to as Tainted Gwen and you will not be able to receive the Tapestry Shred or start Gwen's Flute if you have not done so." Quote from Gwen. The bug isn't imaginary, and the term may be out there somewhere, but making a new page is... too much? A Glossary maybe... — Poki#3 , 21:37, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::This is quite old, and I see that the Rainted Gwen article has been deleted twice already, but I'm going to revive this instead of starting a new topic. Before I create it for the third time, I would just like to discuss: I think this article should exist as a glossary term, because it is still commonly used, especially in Pre. Similar thing as "toucher" article. It could be as little as the quote by Poki above. The explanation in this article isn't enough, imo, it calls her "bugged Gwen" while people still use the term "tainted Gwen" for newbies to wonder what that's all about and wiki not having the answer. RoseOfKali 14:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 5 Flowers? I gave her 1 Flute, 1 Cape, and two Red Iris flowers. What's this talk about five? I've never had to give her five for any of my characters. Morgan Fairweather 23:55, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :It says around 5. You've given her 4. What's the fuss? --Kale Ironfist 00:33, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::Wasn't fussing, was just wondering. The notes says five flowers. See? Just curious as to that note. Morgan Fairweather 00:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::I got away with 3 flowers just now- I'm certain. Probably a random thing? I only have gaver her 1 flute, 1 cape, and 1 flower. vandalism? Looks like someone vandalized the page now. I agree that screenshots are needed to prove that.Morgan Fairweather 01:20, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :My god, checking the history notes that it was vandalised on the 4th of April by Rcollins779x. I'm surprised it was left vandalised for so long! Going to try and attempt to fix it. --Kale Ironfist 01:41, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ack, reading Tainted Gwen revealed that I removed the wrong bits... this is going to be annoying. --Kale Ironfist 01:52, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::I've re-added notes that I purged which shouldn't have been. If anyone can verify whether the Tainted Gwen workaround works, please re-add it, as I don't think it was correct and parts of it needed working. I must also take back my comment on vandalism, as it didn't seem to be that, but help presented in a bad way. As MagickElf and Morgan has stated, a screenshot is needed. --Kale Ironfist 02:23, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It looks much better now. Morgan Fairweather 13:17, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I am Rcollins779x and I did not vandalize the page... I'll go again and repeat what I originally added to the page and take screenshots to acompany my findings. The reason it was not "removed" for so long it was because it was accurate. Rcollins779x 23:42, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::As I noted above, I realised after editing that it wasn't vandalism (I didn't check the link to Tainted Gwen until after I had made my changes). Regardless, the note as I understood it was that if you partied with a person who had given the items to her, your copy of Gwen would be forever corrupted. To fix, it relied on a new party member, who had already taken the quest, gotten the flute, but not given it to her, and party up with you, the affected player. I'll re-add the note back in, but edited heavily. --Kale Ironfist 00:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Regarding the stated Vandalism Here is a series of screenshots detailing the 'How' for a monk primary to gain the 250xp from this quest. This is the ONLY way currently available. :For this test's sake I used my other account so I could provide screenshots from the "friend's" point of view. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Monk1.jpg Newly Created Monk. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Monk2.jpg Attempting to get quest Before starting Monk Test Quest. Failed. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Monk3.jpg Starting Monk Test Quest. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Monk4.jpg Quest Completed. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Monk5.jpg Collecting Reward. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Monk6.jpg Gwen still will not give this quest. * Ask the help of anyone who already have Gwen's Quest in their quest log. (flute will spawn as long as someone has the quest) * For others that simply have a tainted/buged red caped Gwen, this is duplicated on the following steps. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Team1.jpg Friend with quest joins team. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Team3.jpg Friend's view. Quest in log. With flute. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Team4.jpg My view. Cant get quest still. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Team5.jpg Friend's view. Completes quest and gains 250xp. http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i174/rcollins779x/Gwens%20Flute/Team6.jpg My view. Collecting my 250xp reward for my Friend completing the quest that was unavailable for me. Rcollins779x 01:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm changing some of the notes which are not accurate. feel free to make additional changes.Rcollins779x 01:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Why point them to the discussion page? If there is a problem which we know how to fix, it should be on the article page, so that everyone can see it quite plainly. --Kale Ironfist 02:30, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not familiar how to link to locations or how to incorporate this information into the article. Again, feel free to make additional changes. Rcollins779x 17:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Gwen's Flute (item) Quest reward from Gwen in EotN after completing the Vanguard-Arc; she will have the Quest if you enter the HoM with the Tapestry Shred. Stats: Gwen's Flute (green) - Energy +12 (Inspiration 9) - HSR 10% - HP +30 -- Yu 05:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen's Flute, Disambiguation I propose that everything about Gwen's Flute (item) and Then and Now, Here and There be moved either to Gwen's Flute (Unique Item) like the disambiguation statement says, or Then and Now, Here and There respectively. :That page's moved to Gwen's Flute (Unique) to follow the same naming as everything else. the cape this might be because im a monk but she won't accept my cape Still Not Working My Gwen was not bugged before this quest; I'm a monk. After I followed the above directions, I went inside to buy a flute, went back outside, and she had a cape and flute! She won't accept my flute and I don't know what to do. Can I still give her flowers for a tapestry shard, or do I have to do it all over? How annoying... 74.67.244.214 07:07, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :You need to give her a broken flute, which should be across the river in lakeside county RT | Talk 07:16, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::But I completed the quest and got the reward without giving it to her. "Your friend found my flute!" and I got the reward. 74.67.244.214 06:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::If you got the reward, then you should be able to get the shard thro flowers RT | Talk 06:53, 16 January 2008 (UTC) I was playing a mez and grouped with a monk, now this quest won't work. just an FYI. Spinz if you reject the quest I'm currently in the process of documenting presearing for fr.guildwars and i dont get any "if you reject the quest" dialog, in both english and french. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was removed. — TulipVorlax 14:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) gwens flute/monk primary i cant get the quest gwens flute as a primary monk. i can on the other hand get it with the other 5 primary professions. any tips on how to get it with monk :If you read the notes, it says that primary monks can't get it, but it says how you can get the reward --Gimmethegepgun 12:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) How I got 250xp from Tainted Gwen!! My Gwen got tainted because of one of the many Gate Monkeys I have used. Find someone that can get the broken flute for you. Have that person give you that flute and have them get another one for themselves. Team up, and both go talk to Gwen, BAM! KA-POW! SMACK! 250xp!! :Is that a second 250XP, or just the original 250XP? RandomTime 13:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's been known for a while. See the bug note at the bottom of the article. It works the same way for "Monk primary" or any other character that got the "tainted Gwen." Monk primaries cannot normally complete this because of their very first quest in Pre, which has them do the same thing as a profession quest. But this "workaround" lets them do the "extra" quest also. RoseOfKali 14:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC)